


Deans alpha

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Sam and dean are on a hunt. They meet an alpha that is deans true mate. Dean is an omega. Will she be able to handle Dean being more of an alpha? Will he be able to submit to her?





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and dean are working on a case. They stand infront of an elderly woman. "Hello, I'm agent Williams and this is my partner smith." Sam said politely. "More of you? One of your agents just left! Really sweet girl, but asked some strange questions, make you think!" She said as she looked up at Sam and dean. "May we ask you some questions?" She nodded. (10mins later...) "so, we head to the old house?" Dean suggested. "Yeah, but who was the girl?" Dean looked at him. "I don't know any female hunters that are out this way." Dean was an omega, Sam is an alpha. He shrugged. "We'll find out soon." Sam got in. Dean drove to the old house. A classic car was sitting out side a couple years older then deans but same car, it looked just as good. He smilied as they grabbed their guns and walked up to the house. Before the could reach the porch steps a girl came flying out. She curled herself into a ball before she landed. She quickly got back up and picked up her gun. She ran back inside and gunshots were heard. She came back out dragging the body of a werewolf. "Bastered!" She grumbled as she opened her trunk throwing him in. She slammed her trunk and looked at them. "Problem?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow in question. "No." Sam said but dean started at her. She then realized why. "Alpha?" "Omega." She stated as she watched him carefully. Dean walked over to her never breaking eye contact. "Mate." He whispered. She smilied and nodded. "Yes." She ruffled his hair. He smilied and stood looking at her. Sam cleared his throat. "Uh, dean maybe we should get going?" The alpha took a pen and wrote her number on his hand. "Call or text any time." She smilied.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean shot a text late one night to her.  
"Hey, its dean! I can't sleep and I'm bored. Hope I don't wake you up..."  
"Hey! How are you? You didn't wake me up I only sleep about two hours a night."   
"I'm fine just bored. I um... never caught your name?"   
"Terra. Sorry we left in kind of a hurry didn't we?"   
"Yeah, we did."  
"So where are you at?"   
"Kansas, my brother and I live in a bunker."  
"Cool! There is one in Kansas that's from the men of letters. I stayed there for a while, my great grandfather worked for them."   
"That's the one!"   
"Are you serious!?!"   
"Yup!"   
(10 mins later no response from terra.)  
"Did I upset you?"   
"No dean, sorry I was busy with my boss. He's chewing a hole in my ass!"   
"Oh, what time is it where you are?"   
"Same as you! I'm a illegal professional fighter at a very illegal fight club, and hunter on the side."  
"Ok then!"  
"Shh!! Don't tell the police! Lol!"  
"But I'm a law abiding citizen that burns bones of a dead person that is killing people!"   
"Wow! If my boss saw these he'd say I hit my head to many times while fighting!"   
"Yeah!"  
"Dean, I've got to go but I'll text you when I'm done. Feel free to call or text me whenever!"   
"Ok, bye!"   
"Bye."

Dean laid on his bed as he looked at the ceiling. Terra walked with her boss as they talked about techniques she needed To teach a new fighter. After she messaged dean back.   
"Hey, sorry about that! I have a new guy to scare the living shit out of!"  
"I'm sure you will!"  
"Yeah, its kinda funny to watch them panick. It's hard to reach them how not to panic and to figure out how to slip out of a choke hold."  
"I'd like to see you fight..."  
"I have a fight tomorrow at 6. You and your brother are welcome to come!"   
"Ok, we'll be there!"   
"Ok I'll see you there! Get some rest, handsome!"  
"Night!"  
Terra smilied and then went to sleep herself. The next day flew by as she texted dean the address. By the time they arrived she was in a sports bra and fighting shorts. She was talking to someone as he demonstrated what to do.  
She looked up and saw dean and Sam. She flashed a smile. She then focused again. The announcer started to announce three other alphas, that she'd fight off. Terra stretched before getting into the small circle. She knocked one of the alphas out with a harsh punch. She kicked one in the groin. She then put the last one into a headlock. He quickly tapped out. She stood up as her lip bled from it being split open. She then walked out of the arena. She was announced the winner, she immediately was dragged to get her lip looked at. "I'm fine!" "Well let us be the judge of that!" She grumbled as they worked on her. Dean walked over. "You are incrediable!" She smilied. "Thanks."


	3. Chapter 3

Terra took dean out for dinner. Everyone watched them as they sat down. Dean was alittle nervous so he began to figet. "Dean, it's ok, I've known these people all my life and all of the sudden I've brought an omega in. They are just curious." She finished with a small squeeze of his thigh. He relaxed a little. She was sitting next to him in a booth. She kept her hand there for reassurance. One of her close friends came out of the bathroom. "Who's this handsome young man?" "Hey Jill, this is dean." She nodded. "Hi dean I'm Jill!" "Hey." He said quietly. Jill smilied as she got up and walked around to all the tables. "Everyone, finish your meals there is a big dance at my place tonight!" Everyone quickly scarfed their food down. Dean looked at terra. "She throws a dance once a month." Terra smilied as their meal came out. They began to eat as people began to leave. "Am I going to see you two tonight?" "I don't know Jill." Terra said. Jill nodded and walked out. 

After they had eaten, dean slightly leaned on terra as they waited on the check. "Are you ok?" She asked. "Yeah, just a little tierd." Terra wrapped an arm around him. He snuggled into her as he looked up at her. She smilied and the check was brought out. She payed for it, of course she had to put dean in his place. "Say another word about it and I'll bend you over my knee and spank you!" Dean shivered. "Fine!"

Terra drove dean back to her house. "Make yourself at home!" She said as she unlocked the door. Dean shuffled in and sat down. She took her jacket off revealing the small tank top she had on underneath. Dean bit his lip to keep from moaning. Terra then walked to her kitchen. Dean shifted uncomfortably. 'Damn dean you're not a freaking teenager!' He scolded hisself. She came back with two glasses of wine. She smilied as she handed one to him. "I figured you wouldn't let an omega drink." "Hmm, I'm ok with it as long as MY omega isn't drunk." He smilied. Dean then realized the small pain that told him his heat was here. He swallowed and set the glass down. "Um... I should be going." "Why? Because you are in heat?" She asked as she looked at him. "But you are an alpha!" "Yes I am an alpha as you are an omega. I guess you haven't noticed but you have smelt of your heat since I met you. It's very strong." Dean blushed and averted his eyes as a sign of embarrassment and submission. "Sorry." He said quietly. "There is nothing to be ashamed of dean." "I should have noticed it before you." "No, I'm a female alpha, we have stronger scenting abilities then male alphas." She said as she walked upto him and smilied when he looked up. "Now, dean, we won't do anything, unless you want to. But I know you know! So Dean Winchester, will you be my mate?" He nodded. "Verbal!" Terra commanded. "Yes." "Good, that's another thing I want you to be verbal." She then kissed him passionately. He kissed back and wrapped his arms around his neck. "I love you, alpha." He whispered. "I love you to, omega." She smilied as she picked him up and carried him to her bed room. Typically, dean didn't like to be carried, but this was HIS alpha. He nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. He whimpered when she set him down. "Shh, I'm not going anywhere." She comforted him. He moaned as she straddled his lap. She rocked her hips against his. He grabbed her hips. "Please, don't tease." She smilied and took his shirt off. She kissed his chest up his jaw line and finally his mouth. He moaned. He then tugged her shirt. She grabbed it and threw it somewhere in the room. He smilied and undid her bra. She moaned and ran her hands up his chest. He then began to work on getting her pants off her long legs. She chuckled at his struggle. She got off of him and took the remaining clothes off of her body. He groaned at the sight. "You are absolutely stunning." She walked over and quickly peeled his clothes off. She then looked at dean. "Ready?" He asked as he held her. She nodded. "Yes." He eased her down on to him and they both moaned as he bottomed out. Once she adjusted she looked at him. "You can move if you are ready." He thrust up into her. She groaned at the feeling. He kept a slow steady paste before he looked at her. "Can I... um go." She nodded. "Go at what ever speed you need." He had no clue how she could form whole sentences. He thrust into her faster and harder. "Are you going to cum for your alpha?" She asked as she kissed his jaw line. "Yes!" He screamed out. She smilied and felt her knot clinching on his cock. She moaned and waited for the right moment to claim him. Dean couldn't hold back anymore, neither could terra. She leaned down and bit his neck to form the bond. Her knot held them in place as she gently moved them so they were laying down. "Better?" He smilied and yawned. "Better." He leaned forward and bit her neck leaving his mark on her. She groaned as her seed pumped into the omega. He kissed her. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, just haven't had sex that's been that good in years." She said as she kissed him. "Get some rest." She said as she rubbed his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean and terra had been mated for about a year. They were in a very small town as the were asking about their 'friend' that had passed threw and was now missing. "Sir have you seen him?" She asked as she set a picture down. "No!" He said grumpily. "I think you have!" Dean said rudely. "Look I ain't seen em! Now if you were my omega I'd punish you for being rude to an alpha!" "What's your name?" Terra asked as if he hadn't just made the comment. "Harley! Now if we..." she smilied and turned to dean. She quickly pulled him to where she sat. She undid his jeans and pulled them and his boxers down. She bent him over her knee. "Wha?? Terra, you aren't seriously going to spank me right now!?!" "Dean why are you being punished?" He groaned. He knew the game she was playing. She knew how aroused he got when she spanked him. "Harley and I are waiting!" "If I were you..." "Harley you aren't me and this is MY omega and I'll handle him the way I want to! Now you can watch but you will keep your mouth shut or I'll do the same to you!" Harley tighten his jaw. Dean was embarrassed, he felt vulnerable, he was in full display for the alpha he'd never seen before! "Because I was rude to an alpha!" Terra then said. "And?" "And I was disrespectful to him and more importantly you!" She then looked at him. Her hand came down across his ass. By the time she was satisfied, his ass was blood red. "Have you learned your lesson?" "Yes." Dean whispered as he tried to hide his erection. She pulled his boxers and pants up. "He stopped for directions to the interstate haven't seen em since!" Harley said as he looked at dean. "Thanks, and if you were my omega I'd tie you to a bed and you'd never see daylight again! Bye jackass!" She wrapped an arm around dean and walked him outside. "Shall we go take care of that problem of yours?" Dean nodded eagerly. She chuckled. "Love you handsome!" "Love you too, beautiful!"


	5. Chapter 5

Dean had a surprise to tell terra. He walked to where she was last. She looked stressed as she worked on a map while on the phone with someone. She put it on speaker phone as she needed both arms. She had never met deans family other than his brother, or that's what she thought. "John, I just can't see the pattern!" His ruff voice came across the line and dean recognized it immediately. "Honey, its right there! Try again. 500 miles east and 200 north...." he continued on but dean couldn't hear he was furious. His dad could call her but couldn't answer the phone when his brother was dying!?! Terra hadn't seen dean but could smell the frustration and knew it wasn't hers. "Dean? Are you ok?" She asked ignoring john for the time being. "Just... not right now." Dean then ran up to the room they shared. "John, come to my place I'm busy and can't talk right now." She didn't wait for and answer. She hung up and walked up to their room. She gently knocked on the door. "Dean? Can I come in?" "Yeah why not you're the alpha! " dean was crying. She felt hurt by deans statement. She slowly walked in. "Dean, what's wrong?" She sat next to him on the bed. "Nothing!" It was cold and harsh. "Dean, come on, talk to me.... what's going on in that handsome head of yours?" He grumbled and burried his face into the pillow. She pulled him up and into her lap, despite his struggles to get away. "Dean, what's wrong that's making you turn me away!?!" He didn't answer but continued to struggle. Terra became frustrated and pinned him on the bed. "That's enough!" She used her alpha voice. Dean whimpered in fear as he looked away. All signs of struggle had left his body. "What's going on?" He shook his head. "Verbal!" "Nothing just get off of me! Please!" "No not until you tell me what's wrong." Dean let out a sigh. "I thought you were different then alphas. Now you're forcing me!" Terra took a deep breath. " where is this coming from!?!" "What are you going to do next? Collar me!?!" Terra could only see red. She had to fight herself from slapping dean. "Where is this coming from!?!" She was getting angry. "How could you!?!" She asked feeling pain that her mate could ever think that. "You spanked me infront of that alpha then you hold me down! You're turning into a alpha I didn't want!" Terra got off of him. "Fine if you don't want me then get out!" She was angry, no beyond that she was pissed. Terra stormed down stairs and grabbed her keys before driving to a local bar. Once she got there she began to drink, she drank hard liquor. Dean cried as he watched her leave. This was his fault. He cleaned out the house, top to bottom, clean... he took all of his stuff and put it into a bag. That's when he noticed their bond was falling threw. It was breaking. Dean had never cried so much in his life.

Terra looked up as a beta came over and rut against her leg. She wasn't interested in taking him home. "Come on babe, i need a strong alpha like you." She looked at him. "I'm mated." "Don't be silly you don't even have the scent of being mated!" Terra realized then that she didn't. She got up and slapped a $20 bill on to the table and pushed the beta away as she left the bar. She reeked of the beta and his slick. She would have taken a shower first but she had to talk to dean. She pulled up her drive way and saw johns truck. He must be inside. She charged in and found dean getting yelled at by john. "Leave him alone!" John turned to her. "Is he your filth now?" "No he's MY OMEGA!" Terra was furious as she pinned john. "Don't ever talk to him like that again!" Dean looked at her. "You ought to break him! He shouldn't have that much spirit!" "What did you do to him!?!" John grinned. "He isn't claimed so I decided to loosen him up a bit, maybe even fuck him!" Terra growled and threw john against the wall. "Tell me he did dean!" Dean whimpered but didn't answer. "Dean!" "Yes! And he tried to rape me!" Terra was pissed. She turned john around and pinned him. "Why!?! He is your son!" "I should have broke him in years ago!" That was all terra needed. She punched john out. Dean stood there as he attempted to cover hisself. "I'm sorry dean." "You smell of a beta!" He shrieked away from her. "I was at the bar and he rutted my leg but I told him to leave me alone." She walked up to him. "Let me fix it dean." He nodded and she leaned in and bit their mark putting it back together. She held dean in her arms then carried him upstairs. She grabbed some comfortable clothes and slid them on his small form. "Dean are you?" She looked at his stomach which was slightly rounded. "Yes. I was going to tell you earlier bu.." "shh, it's ok." She kissed him passionately. "Dean how um far did he go?" "You walked in right before." She let out a sigh of relief. She pulled him into a hug. "I love you." "I love you too." She called the cops and they arrested john.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's short. I ran out of time. :-(

Terra had tucked her pregnant omega into bed. She went downstairs and cleaned up alittle bit. She put all of Deans things away. She then grew tierd and went to their bedroom crawling into bed with her mate. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The next morning she woke up to the sound of a crying and heaving omega. She got up and ran to the bathroom to see dean on his knees throwing up all of his food. She got a cold rag and placed it on his forehead as she held him up. Once he was finished he looked at her. "I want to brush my teeth." She helped him up to the sink and helped him get the awful taste out of his mouth. "Better?" He looked at her. "Yeah, can we... snuggle?" See grannies and carried him to bed laying him down before laying beside him. She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Love you!" "I love you too." He curled into her frame and fell asleep. She fell asleep with him. They had both forgotten there's invited Sam over for dinner. Terra and dean were now in the kitchen. That's when she remembered. "We invites Sam for dinner!" Dean looked at her. "I totally forgot." Terra rushed around the kitchen and right as Sam walked with dean into the kitchen she had everything ready. She smilied. "Hey Sam!" "Hi! How are you two doing?" Terra smilied. "Make that three." "Three?" Sam looked confused. Terra looked at dean. It finally clicked. "Your pregnant!?!" Dean chuckled. "Yeah." Sam looked at them both, that's great! I um never pictured you having pups!" "Nether did I!" Dean agreed. He was happy he was though and with terra. She sat down and they dug into their meal.


End file.
